Hariel Harry Potter
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: What if Harry had been the son of Urlilliel( Lily Potter), Princess of Angels'. The "Daughter" of Seraph-Archangel Uriel. What will change if Hariel/Harry has to master his Angelic abilities along with his Wizard magic? Chapter 20- Healing posted.
1. Hariel Amateratsu's Birthday

**Urlilliel** is a made up Angel. She is **Lily Potter** as Urlilliel ,mellenia old Princess of Angels her name means **"God is my fire in the night" **"FireNight of God".  
'Daughter' of the most powerful of the Seraph-Archangel's **Uriel** the **"Fire of God",**Prince of the Angels and Prince of the Presence,the Angel of Divine Judgement and Wrath.

**Hariel** is "Harry"'s Angelic name meaning **"Wise one of God"**.

'Grandson' of Uriel, later to be crowned Prince of Angels,when he comes of Wizarding age after having mastered at least part of his Angelic abilites.

* * *

**Hariel "Harry" Potter**

Ten, soon Eleven year old Hariel "Harry" Potter woke up in his second floor bedroom in Celestial Ave., New York to his 'dad's' _(really his granddad's, angelic "genetics" being confusing, his mom not really his granddad's 'daughter')_ familar licking him in the face.

"Ok,Ok and get off." Harry said to his dad's mellenia old Angelic winged wolf.  
The black furred and silver feathered wolf with gold eyes, jumped off his bed.  
A few seconds later there was a knock on his door.  
His dad, Uriel Amateratsu asking "Can Smith and I come in, Harry?".

* * *

"Sure , Dad, go ahead. Why are you asking?" Harry said sounding confused.

Harry's dad , Uriel had shoulder length black hair, pale skin, fire coloured wings and bright molten gold eyes in his "Basic" angelic form.

Walking in behind him was his Dad's Soul Mate , Adrian Smith, he had short brown hair, cold sky blue eyes and pale skin.

Smith was a Wizard but he wasn't Human, he wasn't a magical Creature either. He was a six-hundred year old time-traveling Artifical Intelligence machine. Smith had come back with Harry's dad to save him from his horrible magic hating relatives the Dursleys', nine years ago.

* * *

Then Smith asks " Do you remember Hariel , what day it is today?"

"No Smith I don't remember. What day is it?"

Smith replied "It is your birthday today, you will get your Hogworts letter-"

Uriel said continuing for him " After you recive it we were planning on going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."

* * *

**"Really , Can we go now? , please!,please! Dad , Uncle Smith. Can we go Now?** Harry begged.

**"After you get your Letter , Hariel !"** Both his Dad and Uncle said at the same time.


	2. Celestial Ave and Diagon Alley

_Author's Note : _

**Angelic familars are telepathic and empathetic to their Angel. In the Heavens Familars are used to help teach Fedgling Angels.**

**Eea helped to teach Hariel how to control his Angelic magic bursts in elementary school.**

_End of Author's Note. _

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Celestial ave. and Diagon Alley**

* * *

Harry was suddenly almost unangelicly impatcient for his letter to arrive.  
Eea started to bark at the window, Dad and Smith moved over to it.

"What is it?" Harry asked his small white-green wings fluttering.

"Your letter, Hariel, that is what it is" Smith said flatly , nearly compeletly stealing Harry's excetiment.

* * *

Dad moved to the side of the window, a snowy owl flying through the Angelic wards and spells.  
Into Harrys' room it landed on the window sill and spread it wings, like it was bowing to his Dad.  
Then it flew over to land on Harry's bed, he untied the letter.

His eyes flew over it so fast, not even his angelic sight could keep it straight in his mind.

* * *

"Can we go now ? Please , since I finally have it.?"

A sigh from his 'Uncle' " Alright , meet us down stairs after you change, we'll have breakfast then go."

"Yeah!Yeah!, can Eea come with too."

"No , even amongst Wizards in her "dog" form it would be unusual, she will stay here."

* * *

To Harry's mind breakfast and the Archangelic supplied flight to Diagon Alley went by quickly.  
Thanks to Angelic magic/Presence no one noticed Harry's arrival.

With his Dad and Uncle he got his holly wand from the "old" formed Principality, Olivander.  
Olivander wished Hariel luck with his Wizard magic and suggested that he get his robes, with his Dad and Uncle went off by themselves.

* * *

Harry went into Madame Malkien's Robe Shop , sensing a boy around his age in the shop.  
The boy was as tall as Harry himself was , but he was blonde and pale as Harry.  
He got up onto the stool wondering who would start talking first , him or the blonde boy?.

The blonde said with an English drawl " I'm Malfoy, Draco, Malfoy. Are you going to Hogworts as well?"

Malfoy's grey eyes looked at Harry .

"It's nice to meet you , Malfoy. My name is Hariel, Hariel Amateratsu. Yes I'm going to Hogworts too."

* * *

Malfoy says " It's good meet you as well Hariel. Are you by yourself? My Mom and Dad out getting my books and wand."

Hariel replies " No, my Dad and Uncle went off somewhere, since they trusted me to get my robes myself."

Hariel was going to ask Malfoy a question , when the Witch said that Malfoy's robes were done and he left the store.  
Harry left after his robes were done, to see his Dad and Uncle outside.

* * *

His Dad was holding a cage in his hand, a huge female "Snowy Owl" on his shoulder.  
It was truely an Angelic familar, to help teach him his Angelic abilites.

"Well, Harry what are you going to name her?" Dad asked.

"I think, I think I want to call her Hedwig, she looks awesome. Where did you find Hedwig? Dad"

* * *

"Smith and I found her in the Owl Emporium. We wanted get you a helpful present!"

"Thanks , Dad,Smith , Hedwig and I are gonna' be best friends for Eternity."

* * *

To be continued,


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**

* * *

_Malfoy/Draco's P.O.V_

Draco was walking along the Hogworts train by himself, with out Crabbe and Goyle. There was a rumor going on that Harry Potter, Defeater of the Dark Lord, Boy-Who-Lived ect. was on the train.

He wanted to know if it was true, sure his Father wanted him to try befriending Potter for an increase of influence in Light Ministry members, but Draco himself really wanted to be his friend. Sort of like that Hariel Amateratsu, he hadn't been able to ask what house Hariel wanted to be in.

* * *

He hoped that Hariel wanted to be in Slytherin, though he had seemed kind of shy.  
Like he had been raised by Wizards but hadn't encountered a Pureblood before.  
He randomly picked a compartment door and slid it open. To see the pale skinned,chin-length black haired, green eyed boy he had seen in Madame Malkin's.  
This was Hariel's compartment, and he was by himself as well.

He said to Hariel "Hariel, have you heard Harry Potter's supposed to be somewhere on the train?. Do you believe it?"

For some reason Hariel started to laugh. "Hariel?" he asked uncertainly,certainly not like how a Malfoy should have asked.

* * *

_Hariel/Harry's P.O.V_

I couldn't help laughing at Malfoy. Just because he had no idea that I was the one. That I was Harry Potter.

"...Hariel?" Malfoy asked after a pause he probably had not noticed. Harry himself had only noticed becasue Uncle Smith talked like that all the time. Except his drawl was American, also some how it sounded hilarious comparing Malfoy to Uncle Smith. Since their voices were so different in sound, Malfoy's being a lot higher and Smith's a lot deeper.

Harry for a moment felt like saying that he didn't believe it , he Knew it.  
But he didn't say it as much he wanted to.

* * *

"Actually, Malfoy yes I do believe you."

"Why, Hariel have you met him?."

"Your standing in front of him. I am Harry Potter."

Harry waited until Malfoy had closed the door before he moved his fringe. To show the Horcrux cursed lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Malfoy walked over, blinking at the Scar before saying "Then how come you introduced yourself as Hariel Amateratsu, in Madame Malkin's!?".

To be continued...** , **


	4. The End of the Train and Hagrid

**The End of the Train and Hagrid**

* * *

_Hariel/Harry's P.O.V_

I looked at Malfoy and said "Well, I was adopted by one of my Mom's relatives. He changed my name to Hariel James Amateratsu. Instead of Hariel James Potter. That's why I introduced myself as Hariel Amateratsu, though I can still use Potter. So thier probably going to use Potter for the Sorting."

"Speaking of Sorting Hariel, what House do you think you'll be in?. I just know I'll be in Slytherin, my family has been there for years."

I thought about what Dad had said that it didn't matter what House I was in. What ever I prefered the Hat would put me there.

"I was hoping to be Slytherin as well, at least then I'd have one friend here at School."

* * *

The compartment door opened again. It was a tall,freckled, red-haired boy.  
I reached out with my Angelic Presence , seeking his Aura.

It was full of more jelousy,and anger than that of Malfoy's. "What're you doing with Him, Malfoy. Trying to corrupt him already. Get the Hell out of our compartment."

"Who ever said that you and Potter were friends, Weasley.  
I met him before you did and unlike you I'm not going to drool over his money."

A random thought from the Weasley boy entered my head _'Damn, there goes that idea. Maybe I can still convince him to choose Gryiffindor over Slytherin.'._

* * *

Telepathy was one of the Angelic Powers I would have to learn how to control by myself. Without my 'Dads' help at blocking them, along with the Aura sensing and sight. I still had to figure out how to actually see the Aura's.  
If I could master the Aura sensing, maybe I could learn to control the Telepathy.  
Or if that didn't work the Empathy, which hadn't shown it self yet.

"The Malfoy's were Death Eaters, you know Harry. They helped kill your Family Harry, they were all in Slytherin. Malfoy's a Death Eater in Training probably."

"Do Not Call Me Harry! You don't Know me. You only know Stories about me. My Name Is Hariel to You, Weasley.  
I don't care if the Malfoys might have been Death Eaters, but they didn't kill my Family, my Mom and Dad yeah. But **Voldemort** killed them, not the Malfoy's! Not all of my Family was killed that night, I've got my Dad and my Uncle. What ever you think you know about me. Throw it out and **Get Out Now!."**

* * *

Harry's Presence had filled the room at the Weasley's claiming to know him personally. Thinking that he knew more about Harry than Hariel himself knew. The Presence instilled in the Weasley a deep urge to leave with a sense of terror.

He turned and slammed into the compartment door. Which had shut when the Presence had filled the Compartment.

Weasley scrambled for the door handle, falling out as the door slide open incredibly fast. It shut equally fast behind him.

* * *

After that the Train ride seemed to go really fast. Until he and Malfoy had thier robes on, getting off the train.  
There was a huge man, about eleven feet tall.

"Do you think he's a Gaint, Hariel?" Malfoy wishpered as they neared the huge man.

"No, I think hes' only a half-Giant. If he was a real Giant he'd be way taller yet."

"Alright, First Years follow me to the Boats. Four to a boat, no dwadling or you'll get left behind."

Hariel and Malfoy made their way down the path, it was steep and rocky lined with little wilting trees.  
They had to grab onto the trees' or each other to stop from falling into the lake, to get the dock and into a boat.

* * *

Two huge boys that Malfoy introduced as Crabbe and Goyle, got into their boat as well.  
As the boats started to move and most of the students, looked to the castle Hariel was looking at the stars.

The stars were beautiful. But Hariel wanted to learn to see the Heavens' like his Dad could.

* * *

The Heavens' were even more beautiful than the stars.


	5. The Sorting and First Night

**The Sorting and First Night**

* * *

Harry looked around the inside of Hogworts'. It was a nice castle, it was huge if he had been a normal Wizard he would be able to get lost easily. But Hogworts' herself had touched his Wizard's magic and Angelic Presence.  
Telling him that she would guide him were ever he needed to go.

He looked around as the House ghosts flew into the room. He would have to write a letter telling Dad and Uncle Smith what he thought of the castle and what House he was in. Were had Hedwig disappeared to anyway? She hadn't said a thing to him about it.

* * *

Dad had explained to him what the House's were about, the history of them and some of the House founders'. Considering that on his Wizard father's side , he was a descedant of Godric Gryffindor.  
But that ancestory wouldn't decide what House he went into.

Then Malfoy nugded him, they were forming a line and leaving the small room for the Great Hall.

Harry barely noticed the Hats' song since he already knew all of it. He heard a few people get Sorted into their new homes, paying attention to how quickly the Hat put Malfoy into Slytherin. The Hat would then take his prefrence over his Wizarding heritage.

* * *

Soon it was his turn to be Sorted. All of the Great Hall broke into whispers at the sound of his 'name' Potter.  
Saying that "Surely , he'll go into Gryffindor like his family".

The Hat said into his mind "I won't do what the Headmaster wants I will not put you into Gryffindor. Unless that is what you want."

"No, I don't want to go into Gryffindor, I want to go into Slytherin like Malfoy. I want to have a new friend here.  
I know I'll be able to trust him to be my friend." Harry thought back at the Hat.

"Alright, Tell your 'Dad' , his Lordship Uriel that I have not forgotten how he helped the school. Thank him for me, since I put you into Slytherin."

* * *

As Harry took off the Sorting Hat, memorizing what it had told him, the Great Hall fell silent.  
He ignored the stares, as he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron Weasley was glaring at him, from his place in the line waiting to be Sorted.  
Like Harry had betrayed him, how these people judged so quickly.  
Even when they only thougt they knew you.

* * *

_Malfoy/Draco's P.O.V_

Draco was happy that Harry had gotten into the same House as him. Harry would probably get along well with the other Slytherins' their age.  
He would have to write to Father, tell him that Hariel the boy he had met in Madame Malkin's was actually 'Harry' Amateratsu 'Potter'.

Though the Boy-Who-Lived seemed to prefer his given name of Hariel. Seeing as that was what he had said to the Wealsey boy.

At the very least to people he didn't like. Father would be very interested Hariel, Draco thought.

* * *

He looked over at the black-haired, emerald eyed boy sitting next to him.

Harry was talking about how he prefered to be called Harry Amateratsu. Since that was what he could remember being called.

The feast seemed to fly by after the Sorting.  
All to soon they were in the First year boys Dorm, the dungeons were as cold and damp getting to the Common Room as Father had said. Atleast the Dorm was warm, like the Common .

* * *

Draco got out a peice of parchment and a egale feather quill, from his silver and mahogany chest with green inlay.

He noticed that Harry's chest had all sorts of symbols and runes carved into it.  
It was mahogany, with sapphire clasps and an emerald lock on it. Harry was taking out a parchment as well , along with a snow-white quill. Most likely from the giant Snowy Owl sitting on his bed.

* * *

How Harry had gotten his owl into the dugeons, Draco didn't know.

Before he went to bed, the young Malfoy settled for writing his letter to his Father and sending by the Family Owl. Draco thought as he fell asleep that the first week , if not the whole year was going to quite interesting.

For both Hariel and himself.

* * *

Unfortunately , Draco did not how right he was.

The First year of Hariel 'Grandson' of the Angelic Lord Uriel would quite interesting indeed!


	6. Reminscing

**Reminscing Chapter 6**

* * *

Hariel looked around. Waking up quickly, he almost felt something Demonic , on the edge of his Angelic Senses.  
He looked out the 'window' after opening his curtains. A week had passed since School began.  
It was time to do flying lessons Saturday. Saturday.  
Today was Saturday.  
Harry felt elated then.

* * *

He might not have been able to fly with his Wings now, but a broom would suffice until then.  
Still he had found it funny that he had unintentionally caused Weasley's cauldron to blow up the first day in Potions.  
Professor Snape hadn't said a word to him. The Head of House didn't seem to dislike him, just most being curtly polite when they met. Just taken points from Weasley for being stupid.

Six snake fangs had floated into the cauldron.  
It had exploded spectalularly, covering him in huge Boils.  
It must have been his Angelic magic that it caused the explosion.

* * *

Weasley had deserved it. He had insulted Harry's 'dad'.  
Saying that he couldn't be that smart if he was American.  
Then sneered and told Harry that he had insulted the whole Wizarding world by being in Slytherin.

Malfoy , Draco as Draco himself had told Harry to call him , had defended him.  
Draco had said that at least Harry's dad could afford all new supplies for him.  
Unlike Weasley's who had obiviously hand-me down clothes and wand.

* * *

Other than Potions , Transfiguration and Charms were his favorite classes.

He knew that he couldn't Transfigure himself easily for a few years, but it would be easier for him.  
He had mangaged to change his toothpick into a needle the first try.  
It probably helped that his 'Dad' was Archangel of Magic as well.

Charms , he was particularly good at the Fire-Making Charm.  
Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts as Draco woke up in the bed beside him.

* * *

Draco got up and pulled his curtains "Good Morning, Hariel"

"Good Morning, Draco"

They both changed into their uniforms and went down stairs into the Common Room.  
They had left their bags in the Room, Professor Snape was looking at the bags.

"Malfoy and Potter. You should not leave your bags unattended."

"Professor , if I might say. I would prefer Amateratsu to Potter.  
It sounds more natural to me.  
Is something wrong with our bags?"

"Your name is noted... Amateratsu. No, there is nothing wrong with them right now.  
I would not count to expect it to happen again. Keep them with you."

* * *

"Yes , Professor Snape." Both Draco and I answered.


	7. Flying Lessons

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Flying Lessons **

Draco and he had been in the Library after breakfast.  
Looking up books that could help them later.  
He found one that Dad had talked about "Muggles,Wizards and Lizards" by Tsalis Purborn.

It compared Wizards to Magical creatures and Muggles to lizards, trying to prove Wizards (Purebloods) were better.  
It didn't compare them well, horrificly more likely and also hilariously.  
Draco asked why I had laughed at it. "Why are you laughing? Its' a perfectly fine book by a Pure blood.  
It had only made him laugh more.

* * *

Then they had left to get Vince and Greg from the Common to get to the Pitch.  
Meeting with their friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.  
He had met them on the second day of school, Draco had introcduced them.  
They seemed nice enough.

* * *

It felt that it took forever to get to the Qudditch Pitch later.  
He, Draco , Vincent and Gregory were the first Slytherins to arrive.  
A few seconds after them were their other friends , Blaise and Pansy.  
They stood in front of the brooms already.

Waiting in silence, until there was almost an explosion of sound as the Gryiffidors arrived.  
Ron Weasley was leading them, with two other boys Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.  
Weasley was glaring at Hariel when he saw him. Before anything could start Madame Hooch arrived.

* * *

Harry couldn't wait to get into the air. Madame Hooch told them to summon their brooms.  
It took Harry two tries and Draco also two.  
Greg and Vince took five tries, Blasie and Pansy only three.  
The Gryiffindor boy who keep losing his frogs' broom only rolled on the ground.  
A girl from Gryiffindor who they had seen in the Library did the same.

* * *

Hariel's wings twitched as he waited to get in the air.  
A Gryiffindor boy who looked incredibly nervous jumped the Whistle and onto his broom.  
He rose twenty feet , thirty feet ,lastly sixty feet.  
Madame Hooch was screaming at to stop.

The broom tilted, a wave of Demonic energy flooded over Hariel before disappearing.  
The Gryiffindor fell to the ground. Instantly, instinvcly Hariel threw out Angelic Presence.  
It slowed the boys fall, still he gave a sickening crunch on impact.

The broom floated away, mockingly.

* * *

Pain lanced through Hariel. He would have to send a letter to Dad.  
Asking about Demons being around Hogwarts.

"Don't anybody get on those brooms. You hear me. I'm taking Neville to the Hospital Wing."

Weasley picked up a shining object off the ground.  
It was a Remebrall.

* * *

"Look at what Longbottom dropped. He's always forgetting stuff."

"Give it here, Weasley. You don't need to torture him."

Weasley replied "Maybe I should leave it some where for him to find it."

"Give it up , Weasley. He's in the same House as you. Some House-Mate you are.  
If thats' how you behave I'm glad I'm in Slytherin."

* * *

Weasley got onto a broom and shot up into the air.

Holding the Remebrall in hand, throwing it back and forth.

"Come get it , Potter."

Hariel couldn't stand that Weasley would do that to Longbottom. One of his own Household.  
_'If someone needs help, Hariel do your best to help them. Then you will learn of your Abilites'  
_that was what Eea and Dad had told him before he got on the Train.

* * *

Hariel got onto a broom as well. Neville needed his help , even if he might not aprecciate it.

"My name is Amateratsu." He sped at Weasley. People below were shouting at them.

Weasley dodged the attempt and _'Throw it. Let it smash. Longbottom is weak'_ he thought,  
then said "You want it so bad ...Potter. Catch it."

The Remebrall sparkled in the air. Plummeting to the ground.

* * *

Time seemed to slow for Hariel. He dived for it, a Demonic presence filling the air around the Ball.  
Feeling the remnants of his Dads' Presence the Demon fled.  
Dad had blessed him on the train for luck in the first week.

He grabbed the Ball pulling up on his broom seconds before impact.

* * *

His small wings flaring in victory , yet trembling from the Demon's presence.  
Hariel would write a letter tonight to Dad.

Then tommorow he would go bring Neville Longbottom his Remebrall in the Hospital Wing.


	8. Flashbacks' and the Hospital Wing

Author's note: The plot starts to get busy.

The Demon makes an apperance at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Flashbacks' and the Hospital Wing  


_Uriel/Neo_

Uriel looked at Hariels' letter again, as he petted Hedwig. "I don't like it Smith. Not at all, a Demon at Hogwarts. I want..."

Smith looked at him, only he and Harry could have told that Smith was worried at all.  
Then he spoke " I know , Neo you want to go and Destroy the Demon. But you can not, he must learn Wizard Magic on his own. If he or his new friend Draco Malfoy is attacked then you can go and Destroy it. Not before. "

* * *

"Why does it have to be so hard, Smith. When it was a thousand years ago I wouldn't have had a problem waiting.  
But now that its Hariel, I want to protect him, like I couldn't protect Urlilliel. I couldn't protect her, my own 'daughter'. All because of Dumbledore. Ever since we resuced him, I knew we'd have to let him go to Hogwarts. To Dumbledore. I fear for him. He's so young but so strong."

I thought about that night ten years ago now.

* * *

_Flashback_

Uriel glared at Dumbledore, he wanted to kill the old Headmaster. For trying to kill his family.  
Killing his Urlilliel and trying to kill Hariel.  
Dumbledore was standing on that doorstep as if he hadn't manipulated the murder of a Princess of Angels.

At least the woman Professor Minvera McGonagall didn't want to put Hariel into Privet Drive #4.  
The Half-giant Hagrid, was staring and crying as he put Harry down.

* * *

He looked over at the A.I turned new Wizard at his side.  
His Soul-Mate , Smith then he calmed as if Father had made it happen.  
Smith was the only reason he hadn't let loose the Wrath.  
Smith was the only one who wasn't terrified of him.  
Had taken his Revealing in stride, wanting to come to save Hariel, to save his Grandson with him.

* * *

Uriel didn't want Smith to see him Destroy something now.  
Not so soon after Revealing himself and that Smith was his Soul-Mate.

Dumbledore had said that Hariel calling him 'Harry' Hariel's human name would be safe.  
If safe had meant running to Dumbledore after being abused for ten years.  
God did not want it to happen. And so it would not.

* * *

**If Only They Would Leave Already**.

* * *

Then Smith says "Neo/Uriel, they have left now."

Uriel looked back at the street. It was still dark, Dumbldore hadn't even turned the lights back on.  
The wind had picked up, Hariel only had a thin blanket around himself.  
His wings not even starting to fledge yet.

Uriel let Smith and himself materialize into the physical realm.  
They walked over to Hariel. He bent down and picked up his Grandson wrapping Hariel into the blanket.  
Hariel opened his eyes.  
They were dark emerald green like Urlilliel's eyes.

* * *

Uriel Willed the wind to stop. It did.

He stated **"Know that this is Hariel the Wisdom of God. Here so called until he becomes Prince of Angels , Hariel James Amateratsu, ****grandson of Uriel the Fire of God."**

He smiled down at Hariel. "Your human name is Harry, you will be my 'son'. As I am my Fathers' Son."

Smith had noticed the Scar on Hariels' forehead. Uriel could feel the Soul pecie in it, too late to remove it without hurting Harry.

He opened his wings, knowing suddenly were to go. Wrapping his free arm around Smith, he flew.  
Flew to Celestial Ave. New York, U.S.A . To his, no, no Their new home.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Smith broke him out of his thoughts "Yes Hariel is strong as strong as he needs to be. When he is grown he will make a Great Prince of Angels. He will make us proud. Write him and tell him not to worry unless It attacks. Then he can send for us."

"O.K, I'll write it. Atleast he's making progress with his Telepathy now."

* * *

_Hariel/Harry_

Hariel took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing.  
Draco was with him, Blasie , Pansy and the others had declined to go.  
He clutched the Remembrall tightly, seeing the boy Neville Longbottom sitting in a bed in the middle of the row.

Longbottom looked scared when he saw them _'Oh, what are they doing here. Are they on Ron's side now?'  
_he thought as Harry let himself hear it.

Then Longbottom said "Hello I'm Neville Longbottom , what are you two doing here?"  
Well at lest he was polite , even to those who should have been his enemies.

* * *

"Hello, Neville. I'm Hariel Amateratsu. This my friend Draco , Draco Malfoy.  
I got your Remembrall back from Weasley for you."

Neville stared at him and Draco as Draco shook hands with him.

"You, I thank-you. I got that Remembrall from my Grandmom, she would have killed me if I lost it.  
Thank you so much Hariel. "

"Your welcome, Neville." As Harry gave Neville the glass ball the smoke turned red.  
Neville had forgotten something.

* * *

Then a Witch came in and asked "Hello, I'm Madame Pomfrey, Are you boys hurt?"

"No, Madame. We aren't." Both he and Draco replied at the same time.  
They laughed and looked at the brown-blonde haired Medi-Witch.

"Oh, thats good. I see you've met Mr. Longbottom. Normally , it would only be Griffindors' visting.  
Yet , you two are the first to vist him. Its quite strange."

Harry and Draco smiled as Madame Pomfrey left and Neville asked what he had done to Weasley.

* * *

Harry explained that Weasley got detention and that he had gotten fifteen points for Slytherin.  
That Professor Snape had offered him a place on Slytherin's Quidditch team, but he had declined until next year.  
When he would be able to qualify with Draco.

A few hours had passed. Neville was now friends with he and Draco.

* * *

Unbeknown to them the Demon called Malicael watched and plotted.  
Dumbledore might have Summoned him, but he had his own reasons for revenge against the Son of Uriel.


	9. The Halloween Feast and a Troll

Author's Note: For the people who have Faved and Followed Hariel "Harry" Potter  
edgar12345, flamenin, Sky Rhapsodos and IPROI

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Halloween Feast and a Troll**

* * *

_Draco's P.O.V_

Draco didn't know why Harry was so excited.  
It was the Halloween Feast yes, but it didn't make sense.

"Harry ?, Why are you so excited?." The black-haired boy looked over smiling, happy.

Hariel hardly ever showed his emotions, even more than Draco himself.

"I owled my Dad and Uncle last week. They said they'd come on the weekend. I can't wait.  
They said they wanted to meet you Draco. I hope they bring Eea , too."

Draco was distracted from his friend by the Hall doors slamming open.

* * *

Professor Quirell, like the man deserved to be called Professor, then screamed  
"Troll, Troll , Castle, Dungeon " than fainted.

The Hufflepuffs, and Gryiffindors started to panic. The Ravenclaws were discussing how a Troll could have got in.

Headmaster Dumblie shouted to get their attention and told everyone to go to their dorms.

"How are we supposed to?. If the Troll is in the dungeon, Stupid Dumblie?"  
Blaise muttered using the nickname they had come up with for the Headmaster.

* * *

But everyone got up and started making their way to the doors.

Neville appeared then "Harry, Draco have you seen that girl Hermione today? No one's seen her all day, since Weasley insulted her again."

Draco nodded to Neville, they had become good friends over the past few months, after the Hospital Wing.  
Thanks to Weasley's isulting anyone and everyone.  
Including other Purebloods.  
He had seen that Hermione girl in their classes, she was smart especially for a muggle-born.  
If it hadn't been for Harry he would have ignored her.  
But even a Malfoy wouldn't insult others so obviously.

* * *

Harry said "Don't worry , Neville we'll help you. We can't get to our dorm anyway. Do you know where she's supposed to be?."

Neville replied "I heard from one of the girls, she's in the Third Floor bathroom. We should check there."

The two Snakes and one Lion slipped away up the stairs. As they got closer to the Third floor, a horrible smell came to them.

A huge Mountain Troll was standing in the center hallway, with a club in its hand. It moved away into a bathroom.  
The girls bathroom. A scream echoed through the air.

* * *

_Malicael_

Malicael smiled to himself. This was way too easy, let the Troll in, erase the Professors' memory to think he did it.  
Find a victim, the Troll was so easy to control, but it was so limited.  
He directed it too look at the stalls. It couldn't , so he smashed them.  
Then a scream, a female scream, from under the sinks.

Malicael smashed at the sinks, smiling when it got another scream. How he loved the pain.  
He could feel the Son of Uriel , nearby. Right outside the door.

* * *

_Hariel_

Hariel felt the Demonic presence around the Troll. It was possesed, by something.

He concentrated on Hermione's pervious thoughts _'A Troll how did a Troll get in here. Someone help me. Dear God , help.'_.

Harry was getting good at reading thoughts now, though random ones still caught him off guard.  
He could feel that it wasn't an ordinary Demon. Like the one months ago at flying lessons.  
The possesed Troll , turned and roared at them. At him it seemed.

Draco and Neville stared at it. The smell was really bad now.  
Neville almost looked like passing out bad.

Think of a plan. Think of something , Hariel. Your wisdom.

* * *

_'Hariel, if you see one ever. Know that even Trolls possesed, since they are normally dull thinking creatures, and such easily possesed are stupid and limited. Do not fear them. But the Demon possesing them. You can exorcise it.'  
_His Uncle's words. He would exorcise the Demon.

Hariel started to pray mentally putting Grace and Presence into it.

"Draco, watch out." he shouted as the club missed the blonde by an inch.

Neville had his wand out , and was trying to reach Hermione by the sinks.

Harry circled around , gazing at the club.  
_"Draco, try Wingardium Leviosa on the club. See if you can hit it."_

* * *

The Troll was following him. In the spiritual realm something Growled. Suddenly the club rose out of its' hand.  
It stared at the floating club, it really was stupid.  
The club fell on its head as Hariel contiuned his chant of Exorcisim.  
The Troll passed out, falling over Harry jumped out of the way.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Neville was asking, Draco was looking at her as well.

* * *

Hariel was not. He was watching as something disappeared.  
A wisp , no a cloud of Dark shadows rose and fled into the wall.  
Out of the castle.


	10. The Reunion and a 'Prophet' at Hogwarts

**The Reunion and a 'Prophet' at Hogwarts**

* * *

Hariel pratically stampeded up the stairs from the dungeons, into the Entrance Hall.  
He was excited, he hadn't been able to stand still for half the morning.

"Harry,' Draco shouted left behind 'Slow down."

Harry didn't listen. He was looking at the five beings standing in front of the doors. One a black-sliver winged wolf.  
Running , throwing himself on his 'dad' "Hi, dad!. You won't believe what happened."  
Arms and wings wrapped around the youngest Angel.  
"We can, Harry." dad said.

* * *

"Hariel. I would assume you would miss myself as well."

"Of course, I did Uncle Smith." Harry let go of his dad and just smiled at his 'uncle'.  
He could have hugged him as well, but it wasn't advisable for staying one peice.  
Unless you were Dad of course.

* * *

When Eea jumped on top of him, sending him to the floor as Hedwig swooped in.  
His Angelic Uncles Micheal and Gabriel were here too.

"Hi , Uncle Mike, Uncle Gabe." The two other Seraph-Archangels' smiled and pulled Eea away.  
Before hugging him, themselves.  
Draco finally caught up. "Hariel, are you having a family reunion?"

* * *

_Draco_

Draco stared at Harry's family. There were two black haired men, one blonde and one with short brown hair.  
Along with a huge black Wolf, that had been on top of Harry until the blonde and shorter black haired one pulled it off.  
The black haired men and the blonde man, were unbelievable beautiful.  
They all had long hair and pale skin.  
Draco wondered if there were in fact male Veela , like the rumors from Mother.

The one with short brown hair was comparitvely plain, his only distincve feature the incredibly cold white- blue eyes.  
That were observing Draco instensively.  
_'Harry would be stunning when he grew up'. _Draco thought blinking at the random thought.

Harry says "Draco, this my family. My 'dad' Uriel Amateratsu. The tallest black haired man with dark eyes, stepped forward.

Mr. Amateratsu felt the most powerful. But he had a quiet voice " Hello, Draco. Its nice to meet you. Before you say anything call me Amateratsu."

"Yes, of course. Amateratsu, Harry has told me so much about you." Draco felt like he had to impress Amateratsu.

* * *

The tall short brown haired man with white-blue eyes stepped forward next.

"Hariel, has told us a great deal about you as well. Young Mr. Malfoy." Draco shuddered at the dark, cold voice that accompioned the cold eyes.

Harry saying "Draco, thats my Uncle Adrian Smith, just call him Smith. The other black haired one is my Uncle Gabriel Amateratsu, the blonde is my Uncle Michael Amateratsu."

Gabriel had green eyes like Harry's but lighter in colour. Michael had dark gray eyes.

All in all , Draco would not want to fight against Harry's family.  
He had a feeling anyone who tried would lose.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you all. Amateratsu's and Smith." Draco felt nervous with them all looking at him.  
They all nodded and then the Wolf barked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. That's Eea. She been dads' familar, for like Forever." Michael and Gabriel smirked at Harry's saying that.

Then Amateratsu said " Well, Harry we want to see the school. Since you and your friends did get attacked by a Troll yesterday."

I asked "How do you know about that already?" .

Harry's uncle Michael anwsered "It was all over the Wizarding newspapers this morning. Particularly, one Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet."

* * *

_Michael_

Michael scowled at the thought of the so called 'article'.

Remembering what it had said.

_**Harry Potter Attacked At Hogwarts**_

_Young Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Disappear into America, before being Sorted into Slytherin House was attacked by a Mountain Troll in Hogwarts. No one knows how the Mountain Troll was let into the castle. But our sources speculate that it was an attack by former supporters of You-Know-Who. _

_Harry Potter and his Slytherin friend Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy one of the School's Govener's was with him , when he was attacked. __The two Slytherin students had gone into a bathroom after starting to search for a Year- Mate in Griffindor, Hermione Granger._

_What made this possible for an eleven year old to knock out a Troll, we would like to know.  
__Sources say it was because of spells thaught to Harry by his Adopted father on his Mothers' side.  
__The American Exorcist , Uriel Amateratsu who is very influental in the Arts of Rare and Lost Magics' ._

* * *

_Uriel is said to mean "Light of God", Uriel renamed Harry when he Adopted him.  
__Changing the Boy-Who-Lived's name to Hariel Amateratsu "Wise of God" and "Shining,noble sun".  
__From Harry James Potter to Hariel James Amateratsu 'Potter'._

_Names have power here in Wizarding society, perhaps a name affects ones' Magical strength as well._

_After subduing the Troll, single handed and resucing Hermione, Harry handed the Troll over to Headmaster Dumbledore.  
__The Headmaster refused to comment, when we asked what had happened.  
__How exactly did a Mountain Troll get into the most secure Magical Place in the Wizarding World._

_Without the Headmaster's knowledge to attack Harry Potter and try to kill him ?  
__Why did Harry Potter save Hermione Granger? Does Harry have a crush on Hermione?_

_Find out on our follow up report_

_- Rita Skeeter_

* * *

Hariel's little friend Draco says "She compeletly edited out Nevillie and Me. How did she find out about it?. "

"My name is Hariel 'Harry' James Amateratsu.,'Hariel said' Not Harry Potter. How did she found about Dad?"

Smith smirked "That first part is remarkable similar to something your Dad said to me once, Hariel. Before we were together."

Uriel and Smith both laughed at Harry's shocked look.

It was impossible for Harry to believe that his 'dad' and 'uncle' hadn't ever Not been together, from his expression.

He and Gabriel laughed too, having seen that part of Uri-Neo and Smith's history.


	11. Hariel's Training and Weasley

**Author's note : **_Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed , Followed and Favourited._  
_And those who will. _

_Chapter 12 will have the Archangels' and Smith , vist Dumbldore. It could get interesting._

**Hariel's Training and Weasley**

* * *

_Eea_

The winged-wolf watched as little Hariel , his friend and her master's family walked the school.  
She could feel the Demon , like Master , Michael and Gabriel could.  
It was still here but it was hiding now.

It smell was particularly strong within the bathroom.  
Like the smell of fear, and memories of screams from before.  
Hariel had been scared , he hadn't relaxed until he had seen us.  
Eea had seen it in his aura.

* * *

Harry had had such a time , earlier in school years.  
She had taught him more in keeping magic in than she had Michael.  
She had done much with Michael's outbursts of Presence.  
Harry had made a womans' head turn into banana mush.  
For insulting Master's soul-mate.

The teacher had stayed away from family reportcard meetings after.

* * *

It had been safer then. No Fallen or Demon had dared to come near Harry.  
For fear of God's Wrathful Fire.  
Master had destroyed any Demon stupid enough to try.

Harry had learned how to summon Presence at the age of seven.  
When a bully had tried to drown him , by throwing him into a lake.  
The older boy had gotten a case of red rash that had felt like fire.  
When he had tried to jump into the water it got worse.  
Uriel had reversed it. While Smith had glared at the ten-year old.

* * *

It had taken months to get Harry's outbursts of Presence under control.  
Eea was proud of Harry. To summon it to temporarily banish the Demon.  
To have kept the control in front of Humans.

Eea felt colder in the dungeons, wrapping her wings around herself.  
Master had done the same for himself and Smith.  
The Malfoy boy was cold as well.  
Harry's wings streched but were too short to reach anything.

She, like Master Uriel was protective of the Youngling.  
Particulary, since a boy had blamed Harry for something he hadn't controlled.  
Weasley the boy was called.  
He had threatened to have Hariel expelled for it.

* * *

_Weasley_

Ron glared at the two Slytherins. They were as slime covered as Death-Eater's.  
Stealing all the points from Griffindor, and being smug.  
He had thought Harry would be different.

_'The Boy-Who-Lived shouldn't have hung out with Malfoy._  
_Malfoy was going to Harry killed.'_

Ron moved into the corridor.  
"What are two Slimy Snakes doing in Lion territory? Potter and Malfoy."

The Slytherins' stopped and Harry said

" It's Amateratsu, and its a free Castle, Wealsey. We can do what we want!"

"Only because of Malfoy's money and your fame. He's going to kill you for You-Know-Who one day."

Ron would have continued but a whole group of adults had just walked up the stairs.

They weren't Professors.

* * *

Than Harry said

" Dad, Uncles' this is the Weasley boy who causes trouble for us.  
He tried to set us up for letting the boils get on him. We didn't do anything to it."

"Your so called 'Dad' deserved it. Your a tratior to Purebloods.  
Going to America, rubbish the whole lot of you."

Something growled. It sounded huge.

Ron looked down.

* * *

To see a huge black wolf, snarling up at him.


	12. The ArchAngels' and the Headmaster

_Author's Note : Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Also to those Followed and Favourited._

_The newest of which is _**ellen neah**.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The ArchAngels' and the Headmaster**

* * *

_Eea_

I growled at red headed boy. _'Threaten my Hariel, Masters' Hariel. __Not on my watch, Mortal.'_

The boy screamed so high-pitched that it almost hurt. After which he fainted.  
If I had been able to laugh I would have.  
Everyone else was laughing.

* * *

I hadn't seen our Household this happy for a long time.  
If only Raphael had been able to come.  
But he had business in another world.

Draco says "Well, he should stay away for awhile. Can we continue now?"

Than Michael says "Harry , why don't you and Draco take him to the Infermery. Than you can take Eea outside.  
Just stay away from the Forest."

I followed after the three boys. Knowing what was going to happen.

Wishing I could be there.

You didn't let a Troll attack an ArchAngel's son and get away with it.

* * *

_Gargolye_

I shivered as I felt more Magic approaching than I had ever in Hogwarts history.  
It was controlled but angery.  
Hogwarts was mad too, but her magic wasn't nearly as powerful as this.  
Not even close.

Than I saw why. Angels.  
Not any Angels but Seraph-ArchAngels.  
Three of them.

* * *

Two black haired and one blonde.  
Unearthly beautiful and terrifying.  
I jumped to the side, scared of angering them further.

* * *

_'Adrian' Smith_

Smith followed the ArchAngels. He could feel the Wrath from all of them.  
If they had not been on his side , he would have left quickly.  
An 'old',( since they were all much older he being youngest at six hundred years)  
man was looking up in suprise as we entered.

"Can I help you Masters? What is this about?" The long white haired and beared man said.

I hated how much he looked like the Architecht. I had already wanted to kill him, now it increased steadily.

Neo/Uriel spoke first "How you let a Troll into the Castle.  
Which then attacked not only my son , but also two of his friends."

* * *

Dumbledore responded "Ah, so you are the Master Exorcist Amateratsu."

I didn't like how he was looking at Neo , like he was trying to use Occulmency on him.  
Though I knew it wouldn't work.

Putting my own mental shields up I glared at the Headmaster.  
"For what reason did you not go and detain the Troll when it was reported.  
If you had done your job, we would not be here. " I growled at him.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were doing a fine job. Being assisted by Mr. Longbottom.  
They did not need my help. Or the Professors."

Magic whipped through the room.  
Insterments flew about.

* * *

Gabriel shouted

**"Didn't need your Help! They were four First Years agianst a Mountain Troll.**  
**Not even a grown Wizard would have challenged it alone. They could have been Killed.**  
**They have hardly studied Magic for a few months."**

Outside the weather had turned dark. Storm clouds appearing were they hadn't existed seconds ago.

When ArchAngels' got angry Magic and Presence responded to them.  
Thunder crashed and lightning flashed, curtesy of Uriel and rain by Michael.

* * *

A warning for the Headmaster.

**Would he listen?**


	13. Draco and Harry,Infirmary and Outside

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Draco and Harry , the Infirmary and Outside**

* * *

_Draco_

Harry and I turned following Eea out of the Infirmary.  
I had wanted to let Eea scare Weasley awake, but the Wolf had walked out.  
We went into the Great Hall, Neville was there with Granger.

She asks : "Is that a Wolf?. Wolves aren't allowed in Hogwarts, Harry."

I replied for him "Its not Harry's wolf. Its his Dads' Familar.  
They came out here from America, when they heard what happended."

* * *

Neville walks over to Eea, bending down and putting a hand out.  
Eea sniffing it , licking his hand. Wagging her tail.

Harry asks "Walk outside with us?"

Neville and Hermione nod. We walked outside into the Grounds.  
Eea running and barking, spinning around.

"Harry, What do you think your Dad and Uncles are saying to the 'Headmaster'." I asked

"It'll be interesting up there, thats for sure. I don't want to think about it. What are you guys doing for the Charms Essay? I'm going to do mine on the Legends of Angels and thier Magic."

* * *

_Harry_

I looked around at the trees, walking down to Lake Edge with my friends.  
We talked about our Charms' Essays and other Homework.  
It was about an hour after Dad and my Uncles went to Dumblie.

* * *

Suddenly , the sky darkened. Thunder roared and lightning flashed.  
Rain falling thickly. My family was deffintely mad.

Dumblies' not listening. I hope he gets attacked by the Demon, he'd learn something than.  
He was playing a very dangerous game.

* * *

I had a feeling that the Demon wasn't the only thing going on in this school.  
There had to be something more.

* * *

**Does it make sense?  
****Feel free to tell me about errors or anything.**


	14. Doubts

_Author's Note : _**Flame reviews will be deleted, if found. Unless you have an explantion.**

If you don't like it you **DO NOT **have to review and call it 'stupid' without giving a good reason.

* * *

**Sorry, Otherwise: ** Thanks for everyones' reading. Especially, those who have left GOOD reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Doubts**

* * *

_Tom Riddle /Quirell_

He had finally gotten out of the Infirmary.  
_' What was he doing there? __How did he get there?. He couldn't remember anything.  
__Except going to check the perimater, then nothing.  
__Suddenly, The Troll! .  
How could he have let it in.  
__Wait, did he?. He didn't think so, it felt 'fake'.'_

* * *

Doubting his own memories, he walked down the stair case, into the Great Hall.  
Tom saw the group of Wizards through Quirells' eyes.  
How beautiful most of them were.

Angels?, he remembered reading the Angel legends.  
Could they help him? Find his Soul-Mate.  
Gaze drawn to one, on the far left.  
The most beautiful one.

* * *

The shorter , long black-haired one. With green eyes.

"Hello, My name is Qurinius Quriell. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
He didn't like using Quriells' name. Wanted to use his own, have his Own body again.  
Use the Stone, get a body. Let Quriell have his own body back.

But those green eyes, like light jade. Bright, cool but warm.  
Driving all thoughts of the Philospher's Stone out of his mind.

* * *

That voice, like a gentle breeze.  
"Hello, I Am, I'm Gabriel. Gabriel Amateratsu."

The Angels' the black-haired one, the blonde and the normal brunette man , they looked at each other.  
The Angels' smiled to each other.

The blonde says " Well, we're going to see how Hariel and Eea are doing. Have fun, Gabriel." They walked outside.

* * *

Leaving Gabriel and I alone in the Great Hall.

_'O.K, Tom. Now don't mess this up,breath.  
He could be the one Dumbledore kept you away from. __He could be your Soul-Mate.'_


	15. The Groundkeepers' Hut

_Authors' Note: Thanks to _**AmeliaPond1997** _for reviewing (Nicely),Favouriting and Alerting.  
__Along with Thanks to all the other people, especially all the ones who've stuck-around with me. _

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**The Groundkeepers' Hut**

* * *

_Draco_

I looked at Harry, Neville and our new friend ('friend' since Father won't like it being true) Hermione,in the Groundskeepers' Hut. I moved out of the way of the gaint dog Fang and wolf Eea.  
Hagrid was practicly fawning over Eea, when she was near him.

Really , there shouldn't have been room for us all in here, running in when the storm started.  
If it weren't for the dead animals hanging from the ceiling, it would have been comfortable.

We had dried quickly from the heat of the huge fireplace, Hagrid was saying that  
:"Its good you didn't get in trouble near the Mirror or the Stone. That coulda been bad, if it had gotten near there."

* * *

'Mirror, Stone? What do you mean by that Hagrid? "Harry asks sounding , curious.

"Aah, don't go telling any one 'bout that.'Hagrid replies, anxious" Your not supposed to know that.

Plus, you've got to do that detention at the end of this week, for fightning with that Troll."

"What? " says Neville, "Even Hermione. It wasn't her fault she got attacked!"

"Naw, Hermione doesn't. But you three Harry,Neville and Mal-Draco are.  
Your serving it with me in the Forbidden Forest, can't tell ya what we're doing."

* * *

Just then what sounded like one of Harry's Dad (Amateratsu) shouted:"**Harry! Harry where are you?"  
**Eea started barking and Harry weaved his way over to the door.

Before opening it , he turns to Hagrid "Hagrid , can my parents and uncle come in?"

"Oh course Harry. They're welcome to. I wanna ask your Dad Amateratsu, what Creatures he's run into over there.  
D'ya think he'll mind?"

Harry replies to him before shouting out the door "I don't think so , go ahead. **Dad, Father, Uncle Michael over here."**

A few minutes later as the last rain stopped, the three adult Wizards stepped into the Hut.  
The adults all got introduced to each other, Amateratsu and Smith had probably heard of Hagrid.  
Since he had stopped Weasleys' bullying Neville and Hariel and I coming out of the Green Houses.

* * *

I wondered what we would be doing for that idiotic dentention. At least it wouldn't be with Professor McGonagall.

Amateratsu,Smith and Harry's Uncle Michael looked at Hermione.  
"Are you all alright from last nights' attack?. Have you been to the Infirmary, Hariel?"  
I was shocked that it was Harrys' 'Father'/Uncle Smith asking the questions.

"We're all fine Mr. Smith. Just abit shaken up. " Hermione said.

She didn't seem to be intemidated by the Amateratsu'es or Smith.  
The Muggle-Born girl was alot stronger than I was.

* * *

We started talking about our Charms Essays'.  
I was going to do mine on the Side-Effects of Cheering Charms.

Hagrid and Harry's Dad were talking about the chances of American magical Creatures ,  
migrating to Scotland or some such.

Harrys' Father along with his Uncle Michael actually looked interested in our Essays'.

Michael Amateratsu offered to Owl me a book I might find interesting called "Chance or Charms: Side Effects of Spells."

* * *

**The Groundskeepers' Hut was definetly full of ideas,but so were a certain Malicael and Headmaster.**

* * *

_Chapter End note: If you see any spelling mistakes or plot-holes in this chapter or the others, please help me out and tell me. Preferably with Constructive Critisim or else see beginning of Chapter 13._


	16. Detention

_Authors' Note : Thanks to Yami no Kaze , Pisces98, Korienna and Azreal angel of death for Favoriting , Following or Alerting and/or both of two._

* * *

**Detention**

Uncle Gabriel had been at Hogwarts all the time , since Dad and Uncles Smith and Michael had left.  
Dad said it was because Uncle Gabriel had found his Soul-Mate at last, after millenia of searching.  
It was so sweet, right now Uncle Gabe was taking Draco and I to our detention with Hagrid.  
We could see the Half-giant and a little shape beside Fang, likely Weasley.

* * *

I focused on Hagrids' last thoughts _'I hope that Unicorn is all right, next You-Know-Who is going to be after the philosopher's Stone.'_

I barely managed not falling on my face. The True Philosopher's Stone was made with Angelic Prescence, true immortality without death. Without a visit from Uncle Azrael, he was almost always to busy to come and visit me except for a few minutes.

* * *

Uncle Gabe stops us "Boys, turn around...' Draco and I did 'Do you remember what Uriel said about the Forest?"

"Yes, Uncle Gabe." , "Yes, Amaterasu."

"Good, don't go off the forest path, if you do don't go far. Be incredibly careful, that's' how dangerous it is.  
I'll be around if you need me. "

He turned and hurried back to the Castle, we walked to Hagrid, Fang and Weasley.  
Seeing Fang , I couldn't help wondering what Eea was doing, she had stayed behind.

* * *

"Potter, Malfoy." Weasley sneered.

"My name is Hariel Amaterasu. NOT Hariel Potter. Get that through your head."  
I replied, for a second the wind seemed to pick up.

"Now, now. You've all got a detention to serve. We're going into the Forest to look for a wounded Unicorn.  
I don't like doing this , but Professor Dumbledore insisted Hariel go with Ron, Draco your with me."

Weasley blurts out "I want the dog."

"Well, sure. Hes' a big coward to be sure, not much help."

* * *

Weasley took Fangs' leash as Hagrid said "Now, stay on the path as much as you can. If you get in trouble let out sparks and we'll come find you."

We moved into the Forest . As soon as I put a foot in I felt something was wrong, terribly wrong. Voices whispering in my mind, nearly incoherent thoughts of terror. I ignored Weasleys' taunting , pushing the feelings away from me.

Sometime later I found myself going off the path, feeling that something was dying, something that wasn't supposed to be.

* * *

Uncle Azrael's voice in my mind _'Hariel, dear nephew , what are you doing here? This is too dangerous for you.' _

I followed the mental trail of Uncle Az's voice, into a clearing, I stopped in shock.  
Uncle Azrael was standing beside a Unicorn that was dying from a wound in its side, bleeding heavily.  
Someone was drinking kneeling over the Unicorn, drinking its blood.  
It was a Demon, the one from months ago on the Pitch, made Neville's broom lose control.

* * *

It hisses, lifting clear bright blood-red eyes. "DIE." is what it said.

Uncle Az had a reply _'No. It is not his Demon.'_

Weasley had screamed and let go of Fangs' leash, I dimly noticed as the Demon tried taking control of me.

* * *

Demon magic flooding around my mind, I felt myself hit the ground and put my back against a log.

Just as something dark flew over me, it felt strange, I hadn't felt a creäture like it before.  
Part man and part horse, of course it was a Centaur. The Centaur hit the Demon in the head with its front hooves. The Demon fled into the forest and the Centuar turned to me. The top half the human half bowed and the six-legged horse part kneeled down.

"I greet the Angel Hariel of the Royal House of Yehovah, Prince of Angels in Training. Son of God and Uriel.  
I am Firenze the Centuar."

* * *

For a second I didn't know what to say.

Then Uncle Azrael appears , saying " I , Azrael Angelic Prince of Death, accept the greets of Firenze the Centuar on behalf of the Royal House of Yehovah and thank Firenze for saving Hariel."

Then Uncle Az disappears, taking the Unicorns' soul with him to the First Heaven. Firenze says "Get on my back, Hariel. It is easier than your walking alone, after what has happened." I got on the Centuars' back and gripped his sides with my legs, as I rode to the path on Firenze.

* * *

Eea and Fang were waiting, Eea howled and Hagrid, Draco and Weasley walked into sight, as I got off of Firenze.  
I just started petting Eea, ignoring the things around me. When we finally got out I looked up at the sky.  
At least the Unicorn was safe now, unlike me. The Demons wanted me dead.


	17. Reactions

_Authors' Note : This chapter is mainly about Uriel-Neo and Smith , all so with their dealing with a visit from Azrael. Harry only appears at the ending of this chapter._

* * *

**Reactions**

Smith watched Uriel as he refused once again any sort of payment for the girl Hanna's Exorsism.  
The Highest Seraph shakes his head calling over his shoulder at me :  
"Adrian. Tell them they don't need to. They won't listen to me."

I felt like laughing, the Angelic Prince Regent of Yahovah , who commanded the Armies of the Heavens under Him, the most powerful Angel God ever made, was asking me for help. He could do anything ever if Commanded ,was the only Angel all of Hell was terrified of , had been around for millena and he Wouldn't Command them to not pay us.

* * *

I walked over , to stand in front of the two men and beside Neo.  
I said to Jorden the blonde "Truly we do not need the money. Keep it , Jorden."

Jorden looks at the Werewolf beside him " I told you Lupa, they won't take it."

Lupa looks at us , saying "Well, if you won't take that there are plenty of paintings and such. Take your pick or picks of them, Jor and I have more than enough to keep Hanna, despite the Government's objections." Lupa moves closer to Jordan, holding him.

* * *

I looked at the ArchAngel of Arts, he wanted to look see if he could find something to immortalize in his chambers in the Seventh Heavens Palace.

"Since it is no longer money, we will look and see if we can find something, right Uriel. " Neo was already walking away looking. Jorden and Lupa were Soul-Mates as Neo-Uriel and I were. They had wanted discretion , now I understood why.

* * *

I followed the other half of my Soul , calling "Uriel, Angel are you going to slow or look at everything before I can even think."

He stops, a soft smile and says to me "We could be friends with them, Adrian. Hanna and Harry would get along well I think." We went outside to the sculptures' we had noticed when we arrived for the Exorsism.  
Most of them were of Magical Creatures, or Beings.

* * *

One of them was a sculpture of a Seraph , it was made of marble, onyx, rubies, sapphires, silver and gold.

The scuplture was holding a sword, drawn and ready for battle , no shield but a bow and quiver on its back. The hair onyx and sections of marble, the eyes of gold and armour of silver and sapphire, edged in rubies. The six spread wings made of rubies and gold.

* * *

"Is that you, Uriel?" I could not help but ask.  
He laughs in awnser, "Yes, Smith thats me. What doesn't it look like me?"

I was going to awnser when his brother Azrael appeared beside us.

"Hail, Uriel the fire, Chief Prince of Seraphim and Cherubim , ArchAngel of Presence ,older brother. Greetings , Smith."

* * *

"Hail , little brother Azrael. "

"Hello, Azrael. Do you have anything to tell us?"

" You two will not like this.' the ArchAngel of Death replied ' Hariel was nearly attacked by a Demon."

**"What?, When."** Neo and I both replied.

The younger Angel "Last night in the Black Forest, that Mortals call Forbbiden. I resuced him with help of a Centuar called Firenze."

* * *

"Oh, Thank-You Father. He's alright phyiscally and mentally, he didn't get hurt? He did, didn't he? Az."  
Neo asks for both of us.

"Uri , Hariel was not harmed but the Demon tried to take control of him, he was quite shaken by the experience. His friends Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger are trying to help him.  
Father says still we have to wait to 'interfere' until after the holidays."

"Speaking of holidays, we need to find out if Harry's coming home or what he wants to do."

* * *

_Harry's P.O.V_

I looked up as Hedwig swept down with a letter.

It was from Dad and Smith :

_Dearest Hariel,_

_ Your Uncle Azrael, found us today and told us what you had experienced, try not to dwell on it._  
_You did not expect it and yet unlike the Demon hoped you survivied._  
_Do not doubt your abilites, you are much stronger than one of your friends._  
_They would not have survived the attack,_  
_We're so glad your okay, little Angel._

_ We wanted to ask you already if you wanted to come Home for the holidays._  
_Or if you wanted to go to one of your friends homes and meet their family?_  
_Though you have the option of staying at the School if you wish._  
_We leave it up to you to decide, trust your instincts._

_ With great love, Dad and Smith._

_ P.S- Eea says she loves you too._

* * *

There was a drawing as well in the envlope.  
It was a drawing of something , though it looked like a picture, that hadn't happened yet.  
It was of he, Dad, Smith , Draco, Neville and Hermione.

They were standing together in the most beautiful place he had ever pictured.  
He had never seen the place before in anything, except in stories.  
In the drawing his two wings were fully grown, bright white and emerald green in colour.  
He and Dads' wings were wrapped around everyone, in the background were Uncles' Michael, Gabriel and Raphael.

* * *

We all looked so happy to be together.  
I could ask Draco if his parents or if Hermiones' parents wouldn't mind if he came over for a day or two.  
But really , he wanted to spend most of the Holidays , with his family at Home.  
Also with as many of his Uncles' and Aunts as would come over.


	18. Soul

_Authors' Note:_

_Thanks to__ girlyVader, pokedoss9 , Marsatax _and_Wishfull-star for _Alerting/Following/Reviewing.

Thanks to everybody who's read and or reviewed these past 17 chapters.  
Sorry this took so long a few things distracted me from writing and updating.  
If people want to know what happened during the holidays you'll have to review and tell me.

* * *

**Soul**

Hermione looked at the library table in front of her, Neville, Draco and Harry.  
It was a week after the holiday had ended and they were doing research.  
They were researching the Angelic Immortality Stone, otherwise known as the Nepes's Stone.  
The Soul/Life Stone.

Harry had said that his Uncle Michael had mentioned it during the Holiday break.  
I had wanted to try researching it when he had come to my house for the last day of break.  
He had said we should wait until the others could help too.

* * *

Pansy walks up " Hi Harry, Draco and lions. How goes this research of yours ? "  
She smiled at me , warmly.  
Her parents didn't really like Pansy's friendship with me.  
They were fine with her being friends with Hariel.  
I liked the brown-haired, gray-eyed Pureblood witch.

Hermione answers "Hi. Its' going pretty good, if we hadn't had Harry to help we wouldn't have found out about it. I think that could be the Stone that Hagrid was talking about when Harry, Neville and Draco had their detention."

"Really, I still wonder what that guy was doing drinking the Unicorn's blood. "

* * *

Neville answers " That's supposed to be a way to Immortality , for a short time at least.  
Since it actually causes death to come faster. Harry said that the guy had bright red eyes.  
Do you think he could be a Demon? "

"Well, Neville remember how your broom suddenly went out of control.  
What if that was a Demon, but why would it go after the Nepes's Stone?  
If it is a Demon I don't think it could really use it, right Harry?" Draco asks.

* * *

Suddenly Blaise practically ran into our table.

"What are you people still doing here? We're going to be late for DADA.  
Remember Harry your Uncle Gabriel is helping Quirrel starting today?"  
We got up and rushed down to the class room.

**15 minutes later**

"Professor Amaterasu does the Wizarding World believe in Demons?"

The blonde Professor says " Yes, but for some reason the Demons mostly ignore the normal and 'pure'-blooded witches and wizards. There are good Demons and evil Demons but the ones most commonly met are the evil Demons who posses people and cause havoc. Like what my older brother has to deal with in his Exorcisms. "

* * *

Pansy asks " Professor, do Demons and Angels if they exist have souls? What use would they have?"

"Yes, Angels have souls and Demons can earn souls. You could say that Angels are all Soul since they are made of the Presence of God. As for Demons, good Demons can gain a soul if they save someone of their own free will from a horrible fate. They will never become Angels or I haven't heard of a case as that, but they are much more caring than an evil Demon."

* * *

Quirrel answers Pansy's last question , incredibly without any stuttering which had ruined all the lessons before. "When a Demon gains a soul it becomes more powerful than an evil Demon unless that one is actually a Fallen Angel. Does that answer your questions , Miss. Parkinson?"

"Yes, Professors. It does."

* * *

_'Is that why the Demon wants the Nepes's Stone to become more powerful?_  
_I don't think I want to know what could happen if it got the Stone.'_

Hermione thought to herself, worry taking over her. Normal Witches and Wizards who didn't know the old languages couldn't get rid of Demons. They couldn't fight it.


	19. Love

_Author's Note:_

Thanks to_MasterAssasin-Null Shade _for Favouriting and Alerting.

Warning - chapter has a bit of blood and violence. Also this is the second last chapter.

This is set at the end of the school year.

* * *

**Love**

Malicael laughed trimpuhant , that stupid ArchAngel Gabriel was gone - since he'd 'arranged' for Quirell to have an accident. Now he could finally get at the Nepes' Stone , kill damned Uriel and take over Hell.  
Just so that it wasn't too easy he was going to do most of it the 'hard' way.

Even doing it the Mortal way , the 'challenges' were pitiful . Even a first - year could beat them.  
Using his Demonic magic the troll was so easy. Blast it with Hell-fire and send it through the wall.  
The so called 'Blocking Fire' was nothing to him , Malicael walked through it into the room.  
He felt the Presence of Hariel Uriels'son , actually he could just kill the boy.

* * *

_' Oh YES. That will hurt you so much more , even more than if I killed your Soul-Mate.'_  
_"Come here , Hariel - let us see if the FATHER wishes you to beat me._  
_Uriel and Gabriel are not here and I will crush you."_  
He threw the telepathic message with a staggering storm of hate and force.

Malicael walked around the room , checking the mirror often.  
He could feel the Stone's power and see himself.  
He was beheading that weakling Lucifer and taking the throne.  
He would take the Stone and make it come true.

* * *

Malicael smiled as he felt the amount of Mortals with Uriels'son lessen.  
Hearing the screams , the shattering and clanging from the traps he had added.  
The Prince of Angels-in-Training walked into the room .  
A young boys voice calling " Be careful , Harry. " as the fire closed of the last entrance.

"Hello , Hariel. How are you this very fine evening ? " he asked , feeling righteous anger from the young Angel.

* * *

" You just tried to KILL my FRIENDS. WHO ARE YOU ? " The small amount of Presence , swirling around Hariel.

Turning he smirked , " I am Malicael . I was the Demon of Malice until Uriel tried to kill me , I lived and they thought I was weak. Because I didn't die that idiot Lucifer thought I didn't deserve to be a Demon. "A real Demon would have died , Malicael." When I get that Stone I'm going to kill Uriel. Come here , Uriels'son." He telekintically pulled the Angel toward him. The puny green and white wings pathetically underpowered , flapping uselessly. He grabbed onto the Prince and forced him to look at the mirror.

* * *

"Tell me , young Prince what do you see in that mirror ? Your dear Mother Urlilliel , perhaps ?"

The dark-green eyes widening in shock , his wings fluffing out in surprise.  
An awed "Oh, wow. " , he growled at the Angel and sunk his claws into shoulders and wings.  
He screamed in pain and Malicael shoved him closer to the mirror , if it broke Malicael could take it he was sure. Let him go and drew a dagger.

The young Angel crashed into the mirror and took it down. It rushed just past, barely missing by a got up , little wings flaring , the Demon laughed and flared his own.  
In a second hovering above him and throwing the dagger.

* * *

Malicael summoned more knives and threw them.  
Once again they all missed by centimeters.  
"Why won't you die? Little Angel "

All of a sudden , Malicael was the one in pain.  
A Presence filled dagger entering his back.  
Yet the aura behind him felt like a Demon's.  
_' Who is that ?'_

* * *

As he fell to the floor , Uriels'son walked up to him.  
Reaching into his pocket and producing the Nepes' Stone.  
" You want this Malicael ? Come get it. "

Malicael rushed the little Angel - falling on him , wrapping wings around him and grabbing for the Stone.  
Screaming again as pain seared through his wings.  
_'Why isnt' this working? Why does it hurt?.'_

"Why isn't it working?. "

* * *

" See, Malicael I might not have the best Presence. But I have the best FATHER.  
HE LOVES me and wants to protect me.  
HE doens't want you to have this and you won't. "  
The Prince grinning - as the skin on Malicael wings started to melt around where Hariel was touching him.

Malicael growled , untangling his wings and summoning another dagger.  
Lashing at the young Angel , not caring where it hit.  
Happy that it at least drew blood.

* * *

"Damn you , Uriels'son . I'll be back , you'll wish I had killed you. "  
Malicael in terrible pain , forced his melting wings to fly smashing through the ceiling.  
_'I got played , I got played by an Eleven year old Angel . I will come back Hariel son of Uriel._  
_The next year will be worse than this , far worse I promise on my Demonic hatred.' _


	20. Healing

_Author's Note:_I am hope that when I start Hariel and the Chamber that most , if not all of you will continue to support Hariel and myself.

Thank-you to everybody who has Favourited and Alerted : _edgar12345 ,flamenin, IPROI, ellen neah, i-love-yaoi-hot , korienna, AmeliaPond1997, pisces98, Pokemon Master Razit, pokedoss9,Wishfull-star , MasterAssasin-NullShadow and Sage1991_

Also to all the other people who liked and loved Hariel without words.

**Everybody is AWESOME**

This the end of Hariel "Harry" Potter.

* * *

This is ... **Healing**

* * *

Eve Granger looked down at her daughter , Hermione had a shattered leg from a giant bird's was the most simple injury in this room. Draco Malfoy had magical burns a type of fire that Madame Pomefry said she had never seen before and couldn't heal.  
His parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hovered worried over his bed , they were beautiful together.  
Most of the adults in the infirmary were incredibly good-looking.

The Parkinson's Markus and Gabrielle , were both brownish-red haired.  
Pansy 's side was covered in bandages from internal injuries.  
As was Blaise Zabini's , his Mother Consantina Zabini and her new husband Alec hovered off to the side.  
Consantina had beautiful black hair and gray -eyes , Alec had blond hair and green- eyes.  
Mrs. Longbottom was not beautiful , but she looked incredibly worried for her grandson.  
Neville had nearly been strangled by a chess-man and was pale-looking.

* * *

Then there were Hariel's Dad and Father , Uriel and Adrian.  
Uriel had long black-hair and dark brown-eyes , Adrian had short brown hair and cold icy-blue eyes.  
Hariel had the worst injuries - shattered ribs , puncture wounds in his shoulders and back and a stab wound in his side. Uriel was running a hand through Hariel's hair , Uriel was singing a song that I couldn't understand.

It rose in volume and beauty - a white light started to fill the room , it swirled above the Exorist.

* * *

The pure white light split and flowed through the room over the children.  
When it touched Draco's burns , the burns glowed with the light and disappeared into nothing.  
The light sunk into all of the other children's wounds , before it disappeared as Uriel stopped singing.  
When Hermione opened her eyes Eve smiled as Danny joined her.

All of Hermione's friends sat up and looked at themselves and each other.  
They all tried to talk at once and burst into laughter.

* * *

_'Thank-You , God for saving our children.'_

_'Thanks be to the Gods , they're healed'_

_'Thanks to Majesty for saving Neville and his friends.'_

_'Thank You FATHER. Praise and Glory is Yours.'_

What a miracle this magical world was.  
That wounds in the normal world that would have killed , could be healed.  
The miraclous healing would not be forgotten by any parent.


	21. Sequel Note

Hello , my Friends .

I wanted to let you all know that the sequel Hariel and the Chamber of Secrets is posted.  
Warning the Author's Note is incredibly long for new beginners.

Also the actual chapter is comparatively short.

Hope to see most of you around,

Heather Giesbrecht.


End file.
